


Lust

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: MODAOZUSHI, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Lan Sizhui, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Guilt, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Seducing, Top Lan Wangji, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Lan Wangji watched his son grow up, realising after he did, that his affections for him changed. Lan Sizhui notices, and decides to make Lan Wangji lose control.
Relationships: Lan Sizhui/Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji/Lan Sizhui, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī/Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the ship don't read thank you :)

Lan Wangji watched his adoptive son. Often. Every day, since he had been little. As soon as he had come to Cloud Recesses, Lan Sizhui had been made to study and to train. Years later, with his son reaching his 18th birthday, things had changed very little. He had always known that he would amount to something great, and Lan Sizhui was well on his way to it. Not only had he always shown great promise during studies and training, but he was also Wei Wuxian’s son.

Both of them were his fathers. Only one was still around.

People always said that it would become easier. That the pain would eventually go away. But watching Lan Sizhui in the early morning, the mist still clinging to Lan Wangji’s feet, and realising that there was so much of Wei Wuxian in his son, his heart _ached_.

Aching was not the right word. It didn’t convey how much it hurt every day to see Lan Sizhui and be reminded of what he did wrong, and what he lost. He did gain a son and he was thankful for that, but there was always this idea in the back of his mind. Of the three of them, away from all of this, living in the countryside. He did not know how they would earn a living, but he trusted in himself and Wei Wuxian. They would have figured something out. If only he had stood by the one he loved.

“Hanguang Jun!,” a voice called out to him, and he straightened where he had leaned against the corner of the building near where the young ones where training.

Lan Sizhui was running towards him, beads of sweat on his forehead. As he ran he sheathed his sword, and Lan Wangji immediately scolded him for it. Running with a sword was dangerous.

“Apologies,” he replied, bowing to him. “You came to watch me?”

His smile was eager, cute. As if he felt flattered. Lan Wangji did not often make his presence known, when he was watching. Because in the very back of his mind something about it felt inappropriate. No, he knew the way he looked at Lan Sizhui, and he needed to suppress these feelings. Sometimes the ache was just too deep, and that’s when he found himself here.

“Your form is improving,” he said truthfully. Every day his son became better, and he was so very proud.

So was Lan Sizhui apparently, as he stood up even straighter, his smile becoming even brighter. Lan Wangji’s heart thumped in his chest. How could they not be related and yet look so alike? The little crook of his smile, it was just like Wei Wuxian’s.

“Thank you! I’m working hard,” Lan Sizhui said quickly.

“I can see that-”

“For you,” he added, even more quickly, almost stumbling over his words.

Lan Sizhui had never told him anything like this, and it took Lan Wangji by surprise. He was so rarely startled, but his expression never changed much. Still, Lan Sizhui blushed, and when he was called by his friends, bowed once more and ran back to them. He was glad for it, unsure what to say to a confession like that. For him? As if he owed him for something?

He took him in, that much was true. But either with words or with gestures, Lan Wangji had tried to make him feel loved. Like he truly was family.

_For you._

Those words remained with him all day. During his own studies, that he could barely concentrate for, through his own training, alone, for he did not want anyone to notice what he was thinking about. In the end all that was left for him were the cold waters of the spring nearby, hoping they would soothe his mind somewhat.

And for a while they did, until Lan Sizhui came by again. He seemed surprised to see him here, but simply smiled and greeted him as he always did.

“Do you mind if I join?,” he asked, through already undressing.

“Hm,” was all he replied, turning to give him some privacy. After all, he was a grown man now.

He listened to his footsteps on the stones, the small splash of water as he walked inside, the little gasp at the cold water. The way he moved, he was definitely getting closer. Lan Wangji turned again, looking into Lan Sizhui’s eyes.

They were beautiful. A deep brown, so gentle but at the same time Lan Wangji felt as if he could see right through him, know everything about him. Unlikely, given his age, but once more he felt reminded of the one he had lost. Why his eyes though? When Lan Sizhui stepped closer, he knew. That spark in his eyes. Mischief. He had seen it so many times.

“Hanguang Jun, I think my headband is crooked. I could not find a mirror, would you fix it for me?”

_This is normal_ , Lan Wangji told himself. He had done it before, when he had taught him how to wear it, and how important it was. He licked his lips, nervous, despite how normal this was. Parents and significant others.

_Significant others_ , echoed in his mind. The sudden memories, of Wei Wuxian touching it, the band wrapped around their hands. At the time it had made him angry, later it had brought other emotions to the surface. Longing to touch, to lie with him.

But this was different. Completely different. This was his son.

But he knew. Deep down he knew. That when he touched it, moved it to its proper position and Lan Sizhui smiled at him, that he wanted something else from him. He was deeply ashamed of these thoughts, but for a while now he had been unable to quench them in his mind. Moments like these did not help.

“There,” he said when it was done, fingers of one hand still lingering on his cheek. The skin so soft, the boy so pretty. Slowly his touch wandered down his neck, resting on his shoulder. “You really must be more careful.”

“I will,” Lan Sizhui said sweetly. “One of the rabbits had come into the training hall, I had to chase it to bring it back.”

The slightest of smiles tugged on a corner of Lan Wangji’s mouth.

“I like it when you smile,” Lan Sizhui startled him. Suddenly he was even closer, and Lan Wangji had to look down at him. This was not good. The mists in the water obscured certain things but at one point he would surely notice. “Sometimes it feels like you only smile for me. I… like that even more.”

“Sizhui,” he blurted out, taking a step back. “I… hadn’t noticed.”

It was a lie, of course. He knew exactly how often Lan Sizhui made him smile. He was one of the few joys he still had in his life. It’s just how much he really did love and want him that was the problem. Too often he thought of him as the one he had lost. It was wrong. Lan Sizhui was his own person.

“Well, I have. I like it. It makes me feel special.” He hesitated for a moment, looked away, then back at him very coyly. “I am special to you, aren’t I?”

So close were they now that Lan Wangji could feel his body heat, even in the cold water. He had to take another step back but Lan Sizhui followed him. Of course he did. What exactly was he scheming?

“Of course you are,” Lan Wangji said. He had to, he couldn’t lie to him… much. “You know this.”

“You are not always… around,” he said softly. Somehow Lan Wangji’s hand had wandered back to cup his cheek. How lovely he was, all of him. “Sometimes I would like to hear it. Or feel it.”

As he said those last words he leaned into where Lan Wangji was cupping his cheek, like a kitten seeking to be pet. So mesmerised was he by the lovely view in front of him, he did not notice Lan Sizhui moving even closer. Suddenly he flinched back, when his erection poked against Lan Sizhui’s hip, and he turned to quickly walk out of the springs. Lan Sizhui did not hold him back, but that only made him more concerned.

Without drying himself off he took his clothes to rush back to his chambers by the quickest route possible. By sheer luck, he did not run into anyone, and he was panting, leaving a trail of water behind himself, but finally safe.

There was no way Lan Sizhui hadn’t noticed it! How could he even begin to explain this?! It took everything to hold back a string of curse words he only knew because of Wei Wuxian. He had been so careful about this, he _knew_ he couldn’t do this. Why was Lan Sizhui so adamant on making this worse for him?

Unless… No. It could not be.

Taking in a deep breath, Lan Wangji tried to calm down. He was not going to touch himself, would not think about touching his son’s headband as he did so. He would sit and meditate, slowly drying in the cold air of his room and go to bed at a reasonable time. For a while as he did, he thought he heard someone approach, but the footsteps moved away again, and he was by himself.

The aching was strong again that night. When dreams of Wei Wuxian haunted him.

“Lan Zhan,” he heard someone call out. His eyes opened and he lurched upright, but there was no one there.

He still had his duties and his routine, so he tried to concentrate on these as best he could. He ignored Lan Sizhui’s laughter when he heard it from across another hall. He ignored everything that could possibly remind him of his son, and the very inappropriate thoughts he had about him.

“Did you hear, one of the disciples had a bucket of ice cold water fall on him this morning,” Lan Wangji rolled his eyes at hearing the gossip of a group of people near him in the library. He was trying to work here. Besides, talk like this was forbidden.

“Any idea who did it?,” another voice asked.

“Oh I know who it was, he didn’t exactly keep it a secret. Lan Sizhui.”

Lan Wangji almost dropped his brush when the name fell. His boy? A prank?

“Oh you should have seen it,” a third voice, louder than the others. “After he was startled by the cold water, he slipped on a carefully placed leaf, right in the mud at the bottom of the decline! It was perfectly planned.”

“Oh he is so getting into trouble.”

“As if!,” the first voice again. He sounded a bit annoyed. “He never does. He’s too good, never leaves any actual evidence. But he’s Hanguang Jun’s boy, no one would dare touch him.”

That wasn’t true, Lan Wangji told himself. Lan Sizhui was an honourable young man, if he did something wrong, then he would admit to it and face the consequences. That’s how he had brought him up.

“Come on, don’t you think he deserved it though,” the third voice interjected again. “I wouldn’t want Lan Sizhui to get into trouble for bringing rightful punishment to the one who deliberately destroyed almost half of our food stockpile. But just like Lan Sizhui no one could prove it. He’s going to be more trouble if no one stops him.”

Lan Wangji had to smile to himself. In that case, this wasn’t even the beginning of Sizhui’s plans. If there was someone who brought harm to the clan, then he would not be around for much longer. Soon his son would have that evidence they were looking for. He could be stubborn like that. Just like Wei Wuxian…

And there he was again. Sighing, he finished what he was writing and packed everything up as neatly as it had been before. Slowly he wandered back to his chambers, briefly pondering if he should visit the grove where the bunnies still were, but then decided against it. It was one of these rare moments where he craved to have some alcohol, but it was forbidden, and he would just end up doing something stupid anyway.

So tea it was. Another thing he could busy himself with. But a knock and his door opening made him spill it all. Because it was Lan Sizhui.

“Good evening, Hanguang Jun,” he said, quickly sitting by his side. Very close to him. “I brought you some dessert.”

“Where did you get that from?”

“It’s a secret,” Lan Sizhui said with a big smile. He produced a small box that held two pieces of pastry. It shined and smelled of honey, there were nuts between the folds of the pastry.

Lan Sizhui took one of the little pieces, and held it up to Lan Wangji’s lips.

“Try it, I promise it’s amazing!”

He wasn’t sure what prompted him to take the pastry from Lan Sizhui like this. Maybe it was his eyes. Those familiar eyes that he couldn’t take his own off of. He parted his lips, and Lan Sizhui slipped the pastry into his mouth. His own lips wrapped around his fingers, sucking the remaining honey from them. Heat shot into his chest, and lower, at the gesture.

“How do you like it?,” Lan Sizhui asked.

It was sweet, very much so, and he understood why the piece was so small. But the flavour of honey and pistachios went perfectly together and he hummed in approval.

“I knew it,” his son continued, then held the box to him. “You can have the other one. Or give it to me…”

All his teachings failed Lan Wangji at this moment, when he took the second piece with surprisingly steady fingers, and did what Lan Sizhui had done before. Unlike himself, he didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and take the pastry into his mouth. He hummed happily as he ate it, and when he swallowed, he suddenly grabbed Lan Wangji’s hand.

“It’s sticky,” was all he said before he took two of Lan Wangji’s fingers into his mouth, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. Lan Wangji could feel his tongue around his fingers, licking and sucking the sweet honey from it.

The heat inside his body spread. It threatened to consume him, and Sizhui along with it.

“Sizhui,” he said sharply.

With a soft ‘pop’, Lan Sizhui pulled from his fingers, and smiled.

“Just making sure that you don’t accidentally get it on your robes,” Lan Sizhui said sweetly. “I was thinking about something…”

“Hm?,” Lan Wangji watched, very aware of how close Lan Sizhui was getting to him. And yet he could not stop him.

“Remember how I used to sneak into your bed, when I was little?,” he asked. And yes, Lan Wangji did remember. Despite not being allowed to, Sizhui always found a way into his bed. Not once had he been able to say no to him. His boy had missed Wei Wuxian, and barely remembered him now.

Lan Wangji nodded.

“I know that I am older now, but… Lately I have missed you.” Lan Sizhui was blushing, a lovely shade of red in his cheeks. It only made him more beautiful. “Would you allow me to stay? It… could be our secret.”

The way Lan Sizhui said those words, almost a whisper. Slowly inching even closer. That small hand came to his lap, and now he was leaning forward. So close to his face. To his lips. His heart was trembling when his hand came to Lan Sizhui’s cheek, cupping it, but also holding him back.

“What are you planning?,” he asked.

“Planning?,” Lan Sizhui asked, batting his eyelashes at him. An act. Pretending to be innocent. “Nothing at all. It is how I said. I miss you.”

So this was how it was going to be. Scheming. Against him. Perhaps Lan Wangji should show his son what he was toying with. Soon enough Lan Sizhui would admit to what he was doing. Seducing him. And he would realise what it meant. Something they could not do.

“Very well then,” he said and stood, guiding his son’s chin up so that he would follow him. He turned and walked to his bed, large enough for the both of them, and sat. Then he made room for Lan Sizhui, who followed him eagerly.

Just like they did back then, Lan Sizhui pressed close to him, in Lan Wangji’s embrace. He was smaller than Wei Wuxian had been, but his body fit perfectly against him. His warmth was soothing, his scent fresh. He was so unlike Wei Wuxian and at the same time so much like him. Lan Wangji’s body screamed out, he had missed feeling someone else close to him, and his desire grew.

“Hmmm,” Lan Sizhui hummed against his chest. “I have missed this.”

His hands wandered over Lan Wangji’s body. Small hands, but steady. Going further with his little plan. So he would go along. He let his own hands wander over Lan Sizhui’s back, caressing gently, then lower, finally resting on a lovely shaped behind. Small, like all of him, but fitting nicely in his hands. He squeezed, and Lan Sizhui pressed even closer to him.

“That feels nice,” Lan Sizhui whispered against his chest.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji pulled him as close as he possibly could, flush against him. Now, Lan Sizhui would feel against him how much he desired him. Soon he would pull back, want to wriggle out of his touch.

But he did not move. Instead he sighed.

“You feel so big,” he said, tilting his head up to smile at him.

Why wasn’t he backing down? He had no clue what he was getting into! Suddenly he felt himself push Lan Sizhui down, hand on his throat. Still pressed to him, Sizhui would still feel his desire.

“I know what you’re planning,” Lan Wangji hissed. “You know how wrong it is.”

“Why would it be wrong?,” Lan Sizhui asked. His small hand came to press between them, cupping Lan Wangji’s erection. “I can feel how much you want me. I want you too.”

“I raised you,” he whispered back. “Don’t you see…?”

“But we do not share blood,” Lan Sizhui replied. “And since we both want it…”

“You do not know what you’re asking,” Lan Wangji interrupted. “All your schemes- This will change everything and you pretend like it’s a game.”

He was panting when he reached for Sizhui’s hand, the one touching him, and pinned it by the side of his head. The grip on his throat became tighter, his body trembling, trying to contain himself. He could not do this. He was trying so hard not to do this, but Sizhui… Sizhui was still smiling.

“I do know,” Lan Sizhui’s voice was strained from where Lan Wangji was holding him. “I have been thinking of you for so long. I… I offer myself to you. Completely.”

Finally Lan Wangji was unable to hold back any longer. His grasp shifted from Sizhui’s throat to his chin, as he kissed him aggressively. The softness of his lips, the scent of him, it all reminded him of the one he had lost, and soon he felt himself losing control. Sizhui kissed him back clumsily, but he already made him part his lips to press his tongue inside. His hands came to tear on his robes, the sash holding them together falling off the bed.

Every inch of exposed skin… So soft, warm under his kisses, intoxicating to his mind. There was no way to go back now. As he and his kisses moved lower, Sizhui whimpered above him. He had heard that sound before, years ago. He had missed it so much.

But when he looked up there was no Wei Ying, only his son, cheeks flushed red and panting. However as their eyes met, Sizhui spread his legs further. Offering himself.

_No going back._

The intensity of his lust clouded his mind. All that consumed him was Sizhui’s soft skin and the even softer whimpers his kisses teased from his lips. The clean scent of him, the last cold of the winter air still clinging to him, now ripped away by Lan Wangji’s lips. They finally found the exposed erection, parted to take him in and finally taste him on his tongue.

“Ha- Hanguang Jun,” Sizhui whimpered above him.

As Lan Wangji took him deeper in, he felt small hands come to the top of his head, trying to grasp at his hair. With one simple motion he took the pin that held his hair together and let it loose, Sizhui immediately taking hold of it. He was small enough that Lan Wangji could take him in completely, pressing his tongue to his erection, just relishing in the taste of him for a while.

He had almost forgotten about it, but he pulled off his headband when he righted himself up again, licking his lips. There was Sizhui, legs spread wide for him, already flushed, panting, and oh so gorgeous.

“Put your hands above your head. Wrists together,” he heard himself say. Immediately, Sizhui obeyed him. But Lan Wangji did not only tie his hands together with his own band, but Sizhui’s as well. Their bands intertwined as they soon would. Their ends, he tied to the bed.

“Hanguang Jun,” Sizhui looked up at him. Trusting. Vulnerable, and needy. His head tilted up, wanting a kiss.

And Lan Wangji obliged him. Deeply. Leaving him breathless and panting more than before. He let his son watch as he covered his fingers in oil, made him watch as he pushed the first fingers into him. Sizhui whimpered so sweetly, but did not complain, barely even strained against the bands holding his hands in place.

“Good boy,” he whispered, and leaned in to kiss his neck. He could get lost in him, and soon would.

The sounds he made, the way he quivered around his fingers, it got him harder than he had been in years. Desire was all that he could feel, and his patience was overridden. Sizhui gasped again as he pulled out his fingers, having stretched him wide with another one. He couldn’t hold back enough to be slow or gentle, as his mouth found a nipple and his lips wrapped around it, he pushed into Sizhui.

He was tight around him. Tight and somewhat slick from the oil, his hole quivering around him. Soft moans came from above Lan Wangji, shaky at first, becoming steadier as he continued to thrust into him. He couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop kissing, thrusting into him, being consumed by the heat spreading through his body. It felt so familiar.

His hands roamed the body underneath him, small and slender, so very, very beautiful. He left one nipple redder and shinier than before, and moved to the other. Underneath him, the body arched and shuddered with the pleasure Lan Wangji gave to him.

“Wei Ying,” he whispered. “I love you.”

The body in his arms stiffened a little. He did not say it often. Hadn’t said it in so long. With half opened eyes he looked up again, hair falling into his face. Nevertheless he leaned in for another kiss, couldn’t stop himself. He needed his kisses, needed them to keep living.

Two hot breaths mingled as they pulled away to catch their breath. Lan Wangji thrust in a little harder, then a little slower. He wanted Wei Ying to feel every inch of his cock.

“Ha- Ha-,” Wei Ying moaned louder as Lan Wangji’s lips found the crook of his neck. He had always been sensitive there. “L- Lan Zhan. I… I love you too.”

Hearing it again, after all this time, Lan Wangji was almost overwhelmed with emotion. But he wanted to make his Wei Ying feel good, and he was close himself.

“Inside,” it was more of a statement, rather than a question.

“Yes, Lan Zhan,” he agreed. “Fill me up…”

Lan Wangji had to pull himself away, sit up again, his hair falling into his face once more, like a curtain separating him and Wei Ying. But this way he could lift his thighs, spread him even wider open, had more leverage to fuck into him. Looking down, he could see his length sliding in and out of him, feeling Wei Ying tightening around him too. They were both close. So close.

Wei Ying came first, over his soft belly, almost all the way to his chest. The cry he let out let a shiver run down Lan Wangji’s spine, and as he felt him tighten even further around him, quivering, he felt his own seed spill deep inside him. The way he liked it.

“Hah… hah…” His own voice sounded a little different in the stillness of the room, suddenly there was no more moaning, just the two of them.

Slowly, he pulled out, watching his cock again. Some of his seed dripped out of Wei Ying again.

He had to pull up his hair again, tying it back, and as he leaned over the body in his bed, it came to him again and he stiffened. He had called him ‘Wei Ying’. His son. Who looked so sweetly up at him, so Lan Wangji untied him quickly, and kissed him again. Their bands were placed on the small table by his bed.

“L-Lan-,” Sizhui started, but Lan Wangji pressed a finger to his lips.

“No.”

He pulled away, for a moment he rolled on his side, facing away from his son. But he could not continue to be as cruel as he had been. Sizhui found himself in his arms then, relaxing against his chest.

“Hanguang Jun,” he whispered. Then sighed. Lan Wangji did not know how to apologise, how to explain this feeling of dread in his chest. This should never have happened. But Sizhui thought otherwise. “I feel so happy. You have made me feel so good.”

He hesitated for but a moment.

“Stay the night,” he said. Sizhui turned a little to smile at him. Then nodded.

He looked down, up again. He wanted something. The Sizhui that had been so confident was gone, now he was shy and sweet, like he was most days. So Lan Wangji happily gave him the kiss that he wanted. Watched him fall asleep then, the slow rise and fall of his chest, and his beautiful face.

In that moment Lan Wangji knew that this could not be the last time. That he could not fight this as he should. He wanted Sizhui to be his, and his alone, even if he had to be his in secret. Because despite calling him another’s name, Sizhui had made him feel whole again. Even if it was just for a little while. And that feeling was addictive.

Sizhui didn’t show any change in his expression, or the way he looked at Lan Wangji the next day. Silently they had gotten dressed, and Sizhui had bowed before him before sneaking outside, making sure that no one knew where he had spent the night. Not that anyone could suspect what had happened even if they did. None of the Lan Sect would think Hanguang Jun could do something like this. Tainting a junior, taking his virginity, fucking someone that he considered his son.

Every so often Lan Wangji told himself that he wasn’t really his son. But the false consolation did not last long.

Still, it was pushed to the back of his mind during his daily business. He worked himself hard, as if to punish himself for the things he was still going to do. During one of his night-hunts he had to leave Sizhui behind, regretting needing to do so. But he had to be patient, despite his lust flaring up whenever his eyes landed on the delicate features of his son.

In a town where he was unknown to the people living there, he passed a shop that made his ears turn pink. How he had gotten into _this_ part of town, he wasn’t even sure. He had to pay better attention, his lust for Sizhui could not impact his work. And yet… This shop sold undergarments. Delicate ones made from the finest lace and silk, not for practical use but to please one’s partner. To seduce them.

The small package weighed heavily in his sleeve as he brought it back to Cloud Recesses, the thought of it burning in his mind, making him almost clumsy. He forced himself to inform his uncle and brother of the things he had encountered - nothing special this time, small work that he handled easily. Only then did he seek out Sizhui. One look, and the boy knew to discreetly meet him behind one of the buildings, away from prying eyes.

“For you,” he told him quietly, and retrieved the package. It was wrapped up in silken paper, finished with a pretty bow. A little bit of lace was visible through the thin paper.

Sizhui’s eyes widened. There were no such frivolous things as presents on Cloud Recesses, the studies and the night-hunts were their own rewards.

“A present?,” Sizhui asked, his delicate fingers brushing against Lan Wangji’s as he took the package. “What is it?”

“Don’t open where others can see,” he simply said and left, his ears burning again as he made his way to the cold spring to calm down.

But even the cold waters couldn’t quench his desire. Despite him trying for hours, all he could think about was Sizhui wearing what he had brought him. He ended up sitting in a more secluded part of the cold spring, and touching himself, thick erection in his own hand, pleasuring himself until his seed spread in the waters and he felt so embarrassed he grabbed his clothes to rush back to his quarters.

That night he dreamed of his boy. In his arms, small body fitting to perfectly against his own. Feeling his behind press against his erection. Moans drifted to his ears, and he lost himself in Sizhui’s body, waking eventually with his member hard and quite obvious under his blanket. He cursed himself silently and went to meditate, until he was calm once more and could face everyone else.

For the first time ever, Lan Wangji was late to studies.

“Are you alright?,” Lan Xichen asked him when he showed up a few minutes late. “If you are feeling ill, you should rest and I will have someone bring medicine.”

Apparently, only illness could explain Lan Wangji’s strange behaviour.

“It is nothing,” he simply said, joining the others. He was here to instruct, rather than learn, and all the juniors under his care were very eager to receive his training.

The juniors were all lined up, performing their sword routines to perfect the Lan Sect’s style. He patrolled between their lines, easily dodging if he needed to, and just as easily instructing them when they were doing something wrong. He had to spend a few minutes with Lan Jingyi. When he finally proceeded to Sizhui, he tried to keep his heart calm. No one could know.

He frowned when Sizhui made mistakes. It wasn’t like him at all, he had always been diligent in his studies, eager to please and excel. But here he was getting a very basic stance wrong. Lan Wangji approached and put a hand on the small of his back, correcting his posture.

“Wrong,” he said. “Higher.”

Sizhui’s sword was raised higher.

“Better,” he continued. He had stepped closer to inspect him, the scent of his boy hitting him instantly.

And then he saw it. The sliver of lace under Sizhui’s robes. He was wearing it! In broad daylight no less! Lan Wangji felt his ears heat up, but his expression remained the same.

“Your clothing,” he simply said.

Quickly, Sizhui adjusted his collar to hide the lace underneath. He smiled up at Lan Wangji and apologised for his terrible stance. He made an effort after that to be better, and Lan Wangji nodded to himself as he moved on. His gaze was fixed on Sizhui, and he had to work hard to not let it stay there. The day was pure agony for him, knowing that his son was wearing it underneath, imagining what he would look like once he undressed him.

He decided he would have to take an early rest, apologising to his brother and declining the medicine he offered. A bit of rest, and everything would be alright. How Lan Wangji hated himself for being so affected this way. But a part of his body couldn’t think of anything but Sizhui.

After dinner, he heard footsteps approaching his rooms. A very soft, gentle knock to his doors and Sizhui announced himself.

“Come in,” he said.

Sizhui slipped inside with a shy smile and approached him, kneeling by his side where Lan Wangji had hopelessly tried to distract himself with manuscripts. It hadn’t really worked, and his gaze was now fixed on his boy beside him.

“It was dangerous,” he said sharply, referring to the earlier incident.

“I’m sorry, but when I saw what it was, I couldn’t help myself,” Sizhui said, blushing slightly. “That Hanguang Jun would give me something like this… I felt so treasured. And I feel… pretty.”

Lan Wangji felt himself reach out and caress the soft skin of Sizhui’s cheek.

“You are pretty.”

A slight blush crept into Sizhui’s cheeks. The smile on his lips was mesmerising.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and his hand came to rest on top of Lan Wangji’s. “Would you like to see? I came so you could… you could see.”

Oh Lan Wangji wanted to see. He had been thinking about little else ever since buying the lacy thing. His hand was still steady, although his heart was beating rapidly when he reached for the sash around Sizhui’s waist. It fell with a soft thud, and it was easy to push open the robes, followed soon by the undergarments protecting the delicate lace.

“I hope I put it on right,” Sizhui admitted, long lashes fluttering as he looked up at Lan Wangji.

The falling robes revealed his soft skin, overlaid with a lacy bodice covering very little, as if the embroidery of the lace was rather some kind of body decoration. It went in lines over his body, accenting rosy nipples covered in sheer fabric. They were hard, beckoning for lips to wrap around them, fabric covering them or no.

More lacy patterns wrapped around his body, showing skin in places, covering them with that sheer fabric in others. Below, Lan Wangji could see the beginnings of arousal straining against the delicate fabric. Even lower, on his legs were those stockings that hugged the soft skin of his legs, held up with silvery clips. Lan Wangji had never seen anything more beautiful, or more arousing. He could barely hold himself back.

“Let me show you properly,” Sizhui said, and stood up. With a gentle smile, he slowly started turning for him, so Lan Wangji could take in every part of his body, every inch of skin. As he turned, Sizhui revealed the strange underwear that shop had offered him, the kind that exposed his behind more than he hid it. Just then, Lan Wangji couldn’t hold back anymore.

As he showed his backside, Lan Wangji moved closer, grabbing those cheeks to pull them apart. Only a thin piece of fabric was between him and Sizhui’s hole, it was easy to push it aside and lick against the rosy entrance. Above him, Lan Wangji heard his son gasp, pressing a hand to his mouth.

Pushing his tongue deeper inside, tasting him, feeling him, he also felt Sizhui’s legs quiver, unsteady as Lan Wangji teased him this way. So he pulled back and stood, promptly lifted his son in his arms, bridal style. Sizhui was surprised, eyes wide looking up at him, turning into a smile as he was carried over to Lan Wangji’s bed. And then… promptly turned over on his belly, a pillow pressed under his hips. Once more Lan Wangji leaned down to pull his cheeks apart, press his tongue to the rosy hole.

With Sizhui pressed down face first on his bed, and ass in the air, it was easier for Lan Wangji to dive into him and lose himself. The faint scent of sweat lingered on Sizhui, having trained in these undergarments, then washed himself just before coming here, but even that was not an unpleasant scent. Everything about Sizhui was so delicate. So lovely.

Especially the whimpers that tumbled from Sizhui’s lips when his tongue dove into him. They were muffled, through a hand and a pillow, so faint Lan Wangji could have missed them if his hearing wasn’t this good. He pressed a finger into his son along with his tongue, and the whimper rose once more.

“Han- Han-,” the words were broken, faint. Sizhui was panting against his fingers, already almost out of it from these mere touches.

“Good?,” he asked.

“Y-yes, so good. So good.”

A slight grin tugged at the corner of Lan Wangji’s mouth before he continued. He had learned to have oils nearby for this, while eager, he was unwilling to hurt his boy more than he had by corrupting him this way. He slicked up his fingers, mingling the scent of the oil with Sizhui’s own, and dove to find that spot inside him. The one that made whimpers turn into moans that could not be held back anymore.

Lan Wangji’s hands could not stay idle for long. With one teasing Sizhui open, the other felt the lace and sheer fabric of the undergarments adorning the beautiful body. Squeezing the thigh, the lovely buttocks, roaming over his back and around him. The hand found a delicate erection straining against the soft fabric and Lan Wangji pulled back to turn him around.

What a view he was underneath him. Hair dishevelled from being twisted and turned by Lan Wangji, his forehead ribbon was even crooked! Sizhui did not seem to notice though, and Lan Wangji was distracted by his blush when he leaned over to right it, then changed his mind and took it off completely.

Sizhui gasped, despite him having done so before. He hesitated a moment, then took off his own and let them mingle again. Holding them in his hand, he pulled his fist close, pressed it to his lips and closed his eyes. Together not just in body, but mind as well.

He opened his eyes when he noticed movement, Sizhui sat up, and reached out for the bands in his hand. After he had let go, Sizhui took them with a smile… and wrapped them around his neck, finishing them with a neat bow.

Lan Wangji cursed in his mind, and pushed Sizhui roughly to lie back, his own breathing agitated. If he was holding Sizhui’s wrists too tightly, he didn’t show any pain he might be feeling.

“You don’t have to hold back for me,” Sizhui said softly. There was such affection in his eyes, it made Lan Wangji’s heart ache. “You can take me however you like.”

“I could be… too rough,” he admitted. Gazing back down over his beautiful body, he noticed that his groping earlier had already left marks on his body. Imprints of his fingers on his thighs and belly. Some of the fabric seemed dangerously close to ripping.

He let his fingers wander more gently over those places, lower to where the tip of Sizhui’s cock was peeking out of his undergarments. Sizhui gasped when he let his thumb brush over the tip.

“Mhhmn,” Sizhui shook his head. “You’re not too rough. I like however you touch me. Because it’s you.”

“Sizhui,” his voice broke saying his name. “I…”

_I love you?_

_I’m sorry for doing this to you?_

_I’m sorry I can’t stop myself?_

_I’m sorry I did not say your name?_

_This should never have happened?_

_I love you._

How could he say any of these things to him?

“Hanguang Jun?,” Sizhui made him look up at him again. “Do you… want me to be Wei Ying again?”

Lan Wangji pulled back abruptly, sitting up and turning away from him. He had been so cruel. Had used him to fill the ache in his own heart. And yet Sizhui was offering this. Lan Wangji’s hand came to the brand on his chest, and curled into a fist.

“I’m sorry,” Sizhui’s voice behind him, softly shaking. “Please don’t go. Please I…”

“You.”

“Ha- Hanguang Jun?”

Lan Wangji turned around and suddenly kissed him fiercely. Sizhui had trouble returning the kiss for a moment, until his tongue pressed in and they found their rhythm. He had always been selfish, drinking in his breath, taking it until Sizhui felt lightheaded when he pulled back.

“I want… you to be you,” Lan Wangji finally finished. “Sizhui.”

Sizhui’s lips curled into a smile, and Lan Wangji was drawn in closer. Still gazing into each other’s eyes, he reached to pull away the delicate underwear, leaving the rest of the lingerie. His son really was too pretty like this, white lace accenting every beautiful inch of him. He did not need to guide his legs for Sizhui to spread them wide, and Lan Wangji could settle between them.

He had gotten hard when he had licked into Sizhui, and finally pulled himself out, then made sure his cock was slicked with oil before pressing the tip to that pink hole. Sizhui sighed, still smiling. Lan Wangji’s gaze settled on the bow made by their forehead ribbons, and he pushed inside.

Sizhui’s eyes closed and he arched his back as he was steadily penetrated by Lan Wangji’s cock. Fingers gripped the sheets underneath them, already a mess from their play before.

“So full,” Sizhui gasped.

“Tight,” Lan Wangji muttered to himself.

He looked down to where they were joined, feeling his member throb and grow inside him. The sight of Sizhui underneath him drove him wild, though he attempted to keep himself under control.

“A-are you not going to move?,” Sizhui asked, peeking at him from one opened eye.

“Trying… control,” Lan Wangji brought out.

Suddenly, Sizhui giggled, and tightened even more around him.

“Hanguang Jun you don’t have to-,” Sizhui was silenced with a kiss and a sharp thrust into him.

Words were lost and shifted into moans. Lan Wangji’s eyes were fixed on his son’s face, eyes closed and brows drawn together. Every thrust into his tightness brought another flash of pleasure over his face, and were it not for someone finding them, Lan Wangji would not urge him to quiet down at least a little.

Sizhui nodded, reaching up to grasp Lan Wangji’s shoulders with surprising strength. Thinking that his son might leave marks on him in return, similar to his own, Lan Wangji thrust a little harder. In turn, Sizhui dug his fingers deeper into him, biting on his lip to try and keep his moans quiet.

“Ha- Hanguang Jun,” Sizhui moaned his name so sweetly, and opened his eyes again.

Together they chased their peak. Never leaving the other’s gaze, they held onto each other, Sizhui silently urging Lan Wangji on to thrust as hard as he wanted to. So hard that the bed rocked slightly and Lan Wangji had to silence Sizhui with kisses more and more often.

The closer Sizhui got, the harder he had to fight to keep his eyes open. As his body shuddered, he finally lost the battle, whimpering the sweetest, neediest little sound as he came over his belly, staining some of the undergarments. Lan Wangji groaned, feeling Sizhui tighten further around him, and soon after his own pleasure followed. That wave of heat that made him almost lose his mind, thrust once, twice, sharper and harder than before until he stilled in Sizhui.

“Can feel it…,” Sizhui’s soft voice was breathless. “Inside.”

His hand came to rest on his belly where he could feel Lan Wangji’s cock inside him. Sizhui’s head snapped up and he saw the mess he made on the undergarments that must have been terribly expensive.

“Oh no, I ruined them!,” Sizhui looked genuinely distressed, but Lan Wangji took the hand that was now covered in Sizhui’s seed, and licked it clean. “Ha- Han…”

Lan Wangji liked making Sizhui speechless.

“Do not worry,” Lan Wangji told him. “I will clean it.”

“No, I can do it!”

With this, they could not give it to their servants to clean, so it would have to be one of them, but Lan Wangji insisted.

“Next time…,” Lan Wangji’s fingers went back to trace the delicate lace. They wandered over the slight bump of Sizhui’s nipple, and he felt himself grow hard again. “I will buy more.”

“M-more?!,” to Sizhui, it was almost scandalous to be gifted such things. He briefly looked down, evidently having felt Lan Wangji’s arousal.

“Which colour?,” he continued, gently rocking into Sizhui again.

“How… How about red?,” Sizhui asked coyly.

“Red,” Lan Wangji confirmed.

His breath came harder as he imagined taking Sizhui as if it were their wedding night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter!](http://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard)


End file.
